Konoha Academy, the Power of Youth
by HerosReprise
Summary: 'The heart throb Sasuke, the new girl Sakura and the loser Naruto neither was backing down, in fact they all looked like they were having fun. They made quite an interesting trio.' Highschool AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… however I will be naming my next cat Naruto… so, that's a thing.**

**The whole 'High School AU' genre is a guilty pleasure of mine if it's done well. I know there are plenty in existence, and I know there are a lot of HS fic haters. But what the heck! It's a good way for me to explore the characters before I write a canon fic anyway. So here we go!**

**_Just to be clear:_**_ A/U, No ninja abilities! This story is written as if the Naruto characters are normal (well, kinda normal) teenagers attending boarding school. Completely Non-Canon!  
I hope you enjoy!_

_Love: HerosReprise._

* * *

**Konoha Academy, the Power of Youth**

Chapter One – New Faces

* * *

"Well this sucks," Ino angrily complained as she aggressively shoved her things into a suitcase, "I don't see why I'm the one who has to move, I was in this dorm room before Karin was."

"Get over it blondie, Kurenai made the decision so it's final," Karin smirked, before she stuck her tongue out childishly at her friend.

"Yeah, well, she's lost a lot of my respect, I can tell you that much," Ino mumbled as she swiped her scattered array of stationary, cosmetics and magazines in a swift motion over the edge of her 'study' desk to collect in the bag.

"Hey now, it's not her fault," Ten-Ten suggested, "You know the rule, all new kids need to be placed with at least 2 existing students in dorm rooms, _it makes for a balanced social-sphere_," Ten-Ten mocked Kurenai's high tone of voice to lighten the mood a little.

Regardless of Ino's misfortune, it was a fair enough point. The teachers and dorm parents were constantly reminding the students that they should be looking to make new friends every year. _Diversity is the key to healthy relationships, understanding and tolerance of others._ Well that's what Kurenai would say anyway.

Truth be told the brunette known as Ten-Ten hated the idea of not being together with Ino in a dorm room.

Ino and her had begun their freshman year at _Konoha Academy boarding school_ a year and a half ago and had been placed in the same dorm from the beginning. Karin soon made the perfect addition when she transferred 6 months later and the three of them had become inseparable.

Not living together would be like… like… the end of an era.

Karin pouted as Ino went into their tiny bathroom to remove her remaining toiletries, "Why are there so many new kids during mid-year anyway?"

Ten-Ten placed her hand over her face, "Seriously Karin, I swear I've said this like twelve times, Suna-High burned down last month, and it doesn't look like it will be properly restored for a while. We're the next best school within a 20 kilometre radius you know," Ten-Ten explained.

Obviously she wasn't listening when Ten-Ten had said that, Sasuke must have been in eyeshot at the time. Ten-Ten wondered what sort of room there would be in Karin's brain for more useful things if it wasn't filled with a tsunami of thoughts and fantasies about the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. She had no idea how Karin could simultaneously be the smartest girl she knew yet a massive airhead at the same time.

"Great, so we're going to have some Suna-Snob in our dorm with us," Karin grumbled meekly.

"Oh stop whining," Ino glared, "At least you will have each other"

"You're right, sorry Ino," the red-head smiled, the two had a love hate relationship, Karin would surely count on Ino to have her back especially at the worst of times. But she couldn't help but be partly happy Ino would be out of her dorm. It was the first phase of her 'Get Sasuke' plan.

**Karin's Get Sasuke Plan:**

_1.__Ino moves out of dorm 2_

She had always considered Ino her biggest threat in her quest to capture the heart of her crush. Karin spent more time trying to find ways to eliminate Ino from the equation rather than actually attempting to get to know Sasuke better. It was ridiculous and juvenile behaviour. But when you are cooped up in small dorm rooms with the same lot of crazy adolescents day in and day out you can't help succumbing to the drama.

The second phase was a little more challenging.

_2.__Ten-Ten and Neji hook up._

If that happened, since Neji and Sasuke were close friends, well close-ish, there would justify reasons for the guys to come over more often, and without Ino, Karin would have free reign to pull out her moves. It was brilliant. It was genius. Some of her best work.

But Ten-Ten and Neji were useless. Ten-Ten couldn't read people's emotions if they kicked her in the face. Well, not all people, just Neji specifically. They were so obvious to everyone else but each other. Nevermind, Karin would make sure they get together by the end of the fortnight.  
Therein lies her next challenge.

* * *

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru complained as he wheeled his items down the hallway towards his new dorm room. "I swear this would have been a lot easier if they just had of put the new people with us, I don't see how swapping with Neji and Lee makes anything different," he complained.

"It's probably because they're juniors and they want us to be with Kiba and Shino who are sophomores like us," Choji replied as he trailed behind him with more luggage.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed, "You're probably right, but Kiba and Shino? Ugh, I just don't get those guys."

They passed by Neji and Lee in the hallway on their exchange. Lee of course was marching several paces ahead.

"I will be the first to unpack my things and greet our new roommates from Suna-High, Neji. You can count on that!" Lee announced. His intensity was familiarly high and he seemingly enjoyed any form of challenge even if it was set by himself.

Neji gracefully followed behind him with his usual pessimistic look, "That's great Lee," he said sarcastically not that the guy would pick up on that.

Neji nodded at Shikamaru and Choji in the hall as they passed by.

"At least Kiba and Shino would be more manageable than Lee," Choji whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you got that right," Shikamaru chuckled.

* * *

"Suigetsu, you better hurry up and pack up your shit or you are going to cause me a great deal of inconvenience," Sasuke glowered. He had hardly even made the threat yet, he was merely stating a fact, but Suigetsu knew by 'cause me a great deal of inconvenience' he meant 'I am going to punch you in the stomach.'

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it," Suigetsu replied. He wasn't getting to it. He was lying on his bunk bed tossing a football into the air repetitively. With each catch pressing on Sasuke's nerves.

A few minutes of nothing but the clap of the football falling into Suigetsu's palms had Sasuke's eyes twitching in frustration.

Jugo chuckled from behind his computer screen as the sound of Suigetsu getting a swift punch in the gut had him feeling slightly nostalgic. Those two were so very typical.

"Sure is going to be different without you guys in here," Jugo stated.

"Suigetsu climbed down from his bunk holding his sides, even injured he still projected a cocky grin, "Oh you're going to _miss me_ are you?" he began to tease, as Jugo rolled his eyes.

A knock at the door proceeded Kimimaro entering. He was the fourth member of the dorm that was now being split up.

"Asuma just told me everyone who is shifting has to have their stuff out in 5 minutes and we all have to go to the Mess Hall ASAP" he announced as he walked in.

"Oh Shit? 5 minutes, I better get started," Suigetsu stated, although he remained calm, partially knowing his poor attention to deadlines annoyed his best friend Sasuke. "Did he say anything about who we were moving in with, Kimi?"

"No he'll let us know soon I imagine," Kimimaro replied, nonchalantly. Sasuke and Suigetsu were moving into a new dorm room and Jugo and Kimimaro were remaining behind. The four of them got along quite well, they were kinda disheartened that they had to break the habit of their usual lives. New people weren't always great.

* * *

"Guys over here!" Ino shouted from the group's usual table at the Mess Hall. There were students everywhere, yet Ino had a good eye and could spot her boys Shikamaru and Choji from a mile away.

"Does, she have to shout at us with such a shrill tone? I'm not deaf," Shikamaru complained under his breath to Choji. He wouldn't dare insult the moody blonde at a volume she could hear. "…yet."

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Ino smirked at the two scruffy haired guys who took their usual seats across from her, "You know, you guys could have dressed up a little nicer, there's a bunch of new people all over the place, don't you want to leave a good first impression?"

Shikamaru and Choji shared a confused look, "Yeah Ino, I think if we were to dress up to meet our new dorm mates that would probably be the complete _wrong_ impression," Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah Ino, besides I don't think _you_ look any different," Choji shrugged as he reached carefully for the platter of sandwiches she had picked out and placed on the table for them.

Ino's brow creased, as she gripped the table and her face flushed red.

'uh oh, take it back, what did I say,' Choji thought, looking to Shikamaru for support.

"EXCUSE ME! I'M WEARING MY FRINGE IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WAY!"

"Whoa Ino," Shikamaru stood up, "Choji just means you look pretty and that you always look pretty which is why you don't look any different, right?" he shot Choji an 'answer fast' look.

"Uhh, yeah! Exactly, you always look pretty Ino. Purple looks great on you…" he stuttered.

Her eyes twinkled slightly as the colour dispersed from her cheeks. "Oh okay, yeah I can buy that," she smiled and returned to her morning tea and passed her plate over to the boys so they could have some.

Choji patted the beads of sweat from his face and shot Shikamaru a 'thank-you' look.

Ino grinned to herself, deep down she knew those two didn't actually think anything particularly negative about her. Well nothing she didn't deserve anyway, she just loved to stir them up a little. Bring some life to this boring routine of school.

"Back to what I was saying," Ino smirked, "Maybe I wasn't talking about the new guys in your dorms." She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Huh?" Choji asked scratching his head.

"There are going to be plenty of new girls here," Ino smiled wickedly, "right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes in disinterest. Women, it seems it was all they ever talked about. Having Ino micromanaging his love life was not his idea of a great high-school experience.

Yet, the consequences of telling her to stop would probably be worse.

What a drag…

* * *

Ten-Ten and Karin were at the breakfast bar selecting little nibbles for morning tea. It was a Class-Free day today in order to allow the mid-year intakes a chance to orient themselves with the school and dorm districts.

Everyone simply had to stay out of their way for a little while as to not overwhelm them.

"All I'm saying is that with new intakes, we have no idea what sort of girls could be coming into our territory," Karin smugly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you got a point. You or Ino better hurry up and snag Sasuke before you miss you chance," Ten-Ten joked.

Karin's eyes widened in realisation, she had meant about Ten-Ten and Neji, but come to think of it she had a point. But it was Sasuke, he was a slow burner kind of guy, it was ridiculous to think he would go for someone brand new who he hadn't had a long time to analyse and understand. Karin new she had the clear upper hand. She had nothing to worry about. Provided she stuck to her plan.

"No Tennie, I mean with you and -"

Ten-Ten glanced over at Karin who had trailed off and was currently staring out at one of the Seinors' tables. She followed her gaze to see what the fuss was all about. Yep, just as she suspected.

The orange crowned king of the school, none other than Yahiko Deva.

What sort of 18 year old male has the audacity and confidence to stroll into a crowd of people, friends and acquaintances alike, holding a long stemmed white rose.

Not many, yet no other guy would dare poke fun at him. He was without question the golden boy of the school, the king. Almost like a God. He had it all. Good grades, Athletic build, sporting star and most importantly… the girl.

He strolled up to Miss Queen Bee, placed the flower in front of her, marveled briefly at the delight in her eyes and the rest was history.

Konan was a blue haired beauty. One of the few seniors that Ten-Ten had ever personally had the pleasure of speaking too. She accepted her rose with the same genuine surprise and gratefulness as the last 3 thousand times.

"Awwwww, so cute," a sarcastic voice from behind Karin chided.

"Shut up Suigetsu," Karin growled, "Clearly you cannot understand the art of romance, and you know something?" she poked him hard in the torso, "You never will!"

He smirked madly at her, and pushed in front of her in the line to get his morning tea, "Ouch, Karin you really hurt my feelings," he laughed.

"Pfft, what feelings?" Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and gestured for him to hurry as they were now holding up the line.

Karin wanted to ask him if he was staying for morning tea, not because she wanted to spend a second longer in his presence but because recently, her little group and Sasuke's had been sitting together in the Mess hall, basically ever since Neji and Ten-Ten became good 'friends.'

But she decided against it as he usually had some sort of smart ass comment which thoroughly irritated her. She hated the smug way he thought he was better than everyone else. Why is Sasuke even friends with this loser?

"Ciao, freakshows," he smirked as he took off in to God knows where.

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Karin and Ten-Ten sat together at their usual table for morning tea. There was no sign of Sasuke or Neji or anyone else in their group for that matter, since Suigetsu disappeared anyway. The group seemed strangely quiet, besides the familiar sounds of Choji stuffing himself.

Glaring up at him and about to chide him for his horrible table manners Ino looked passed Choji and caught sight of a certain sophomore making his way over to their table.

"Oh no, oh no, it's Naruto, don't look at him and he might not come over here," Ino suggested as she broke her gaze and looked directly at the blueish stone table. Everyone seemed to follow suit. There was a mutual understanding that this certain student was not the most delightful to be around.

"Hey Guys," he cheerfully stated sporting a toothy grin, seemingly oblivious to their attempted ignorance. He was that typical guy who would always weasel his way into different friendship groups and apparently not realise he wasn't wanted there.

Ino visibly screwed her face up at her bad luck but he didn't seem to notice.

"What do you want Naruto?" Karin rolled her eyes at him.

"Asuma gave me the dorm room allocation list," he said waving the precious piece of paper in the air. Trust Asuma to give such a sought after document to the blonde stooge himself.

"Give that to me," Ino screeched as she snatched it from Naruto's grip, she was dying to know who she would be living with for the next semester at the very least. It was possible this could be her permanent dorm allocation for the rest of the academy. The people she's put with better be kick-ass chicks… "Oh no you've got to be kidding me!"

Ino threw the paper into the air in an over exaggerated tantrum and slumped her face into her arms.

"Why? Who is it?" Ten-Ten chuckled at the dramatics. She couldn't help but find the humor in other people's misfortunes.

"…Hinata?" Ino mumbled into a mess of blonde hair and tan arms.

"As in Neji's cousin Hinata?"

"As in, hasn't said two words in all of her schooling Hinata. Is Kurenai just playing some big joke? How is that going to work out, we are complete opposites"

"Well you know what they say, opposites attract," Karin smirked at her, simply glad her Sasuke plan was finally in motion.

"Aw Ino don't worry, hey there's a new girl in your dorm too, she might be alright?" Ten-Ten tried to rationalise as she retrieved the paper and read through the other names.

Shikamaru looked over the paper himself noting what he already knew, that he and Choji were put with Kiba and Shino, already existing students.

"So according to this, Ino you're with a girl named Sakura and Karin and Ten-Ten have Temari."

"Temari huh?" Ten-Ten pondered, it was a nice enough name. Obviously it was not enough information to make a judgement on.

"Yeah, yeah who cares about that," Naruto grouched, "Did you see who I'm in a dorm with?"

Shikamaru had to let out a laugh as he glanced over the names and passed the paper to Choji who had an equally humorous response.

"Why who is it?" Karin asked, curious now as she retrieved it.

"That's the dorm allocation list?" Sasuke stated more than asked as he appeared almost out of nowhere. Karin passed it to him without another word, her heart fluttering as the paper exchanged from her grasp to his. Suigetsu, Neji and Jugo had followed in behind him and pulled up some more chairs to sit at the overcrowded table.

"Hey roomie," Naruto grinned at the Uchiha before he had a chance to read his name.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Suigetsu complained as Sasuke's eyes widened.

* * *

The dorm district formed an L shaped building and was located not far from the Mess Hall and the School district.

The boys' wing and the girls' wing were connected at a right angle at the main entrance. At the far end of both wings were the dorm-parent quarters where Asuma and Kurenai stayed, as well as the showering/laundry quarters. It was pretty easy to navigate but with such a mess of people around you could hardly see anything.

Kurenai and Asuma were standing in the dorm wings greeting the new students and handing out their induction packs, which contained; a school planner, a map, class schedules and contact information for several important faculty heads and emergency services.

Since mid-year intakes were higher than normal this year, some students were also assisting in directing the new intakes to their dorm rooms.

Lee didn't even ask Asuma if he could help out, he just simply picked up a stack of induction packs and started talking to random students as they piled through the doors.

He had just finished showing a freshman by the name of Maki to her dorm room when he happened across two new students standing in the corner talking pleasantly with each other. Of the two people he was currently walking towards, one was a guy, about his age and height with dark features and very pale skin, the other was, well, she was…

"Beautiful…" Lee mumbled as the two students turned to him quizzically.

"…Umm, I mean, Hello, welcome to Konoha Academy. Beautiful day isn't it?" he said, mentally kicking himself for thinking out loud. The girl in question glanced out the window to confirm it was still pouring down rain outside and gave her friend a confused look before accepting Lee's greeting with an unsure smile.

Lee slicked his hand through his short shiny black hair, and felt himself begin to sweat, which was certainly new for him.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked him questioningly, he really wasn't that great at picking up people's social cues.

"Oh, yes, very fine, never better, I mean, on a scale of 1 to 10… no, enough about me… You two, What are your names?" he nearly barked at them, although he didn't mean for it to come across as demanding. What was wrong with him?

She giggled anyway and excused his odd behaviour, "I'm Sakura, this is Sai, we just came from the induction assembly Headmistress Tsunade held. We are trying to find the dorm parents I don't suppose you know who they are do you…uhh?..."

"Lee! My name is Rock Lee, and yes, Kurenai and Asuma are around, but I can give you your induction packs and help you find your dorms if you like, otherwise you will be waiting for quite a while,"

"Yeah that would be great, thank-you… Lee," the pink haired girl smiled as he searched through the bundle of packs he held, for their names.

* * *

After morning tea, most of the existing students were planning to go off-campus to see a movie in town and shop at the mall. Ten-Ten had left her purse in her dorm and Neji volunteered to go back and get it with her, since everyone else seemed to just follow after Sasuke like sheep and he was far too impatient to wait for anyone. Neji didn't want Ten-Ten wandering around town on her own looking for everyone.

They weren't really supposed to be lurking in the dorm district since the new intakes needed a chance to breathe so they practically had to sneak in like a couple of criminals.

"I've never used this entrance way before, I didn't know it was even here, where are we?" Neji complained quietly in Ten-Ten's ear as she dashed silently through a back entrance and into a dark/dank closet type room that sounded like it contained a water heater. Closing the door behind them plunged them completely darkness and Neji was certain whereever they were it was completely off limits.

_CRASH_

Usually Neji was quite graceful, usually. When he accidently knocked something over and it caused a series of unidentified objects to fall over sequentially like dominoes, Ten-Ten had to laugh into her arm in order to not add her unattractive cackle to the already conspicuous sounds.

"You done?" she smirked, always the smart ass.

Not that she could see his face but she knew he was sporting a foul look and glaring at her.

"Good, then we better move fast," she grabbed his hand and carefully lead him to the door. She quickly dared a look outside before pulling him through.

It only took a moment for him to figure out where he was. The red rushed to his face as his gaze immediately dropped to the ground, "Ten-Ten, what is the meaning of this, do you not know how much trouble I could get in if I get caught in here?"

They had just entered through the janitorial back room into the girl's showering quarters.

"Re-lax, it's just the showers, no one's even here"

"That's not the point, It's an invasion of female privacy," Neji kept his eyes on the tiled floor. Ten-Ten wondered what sort of lude items he thought girls kept in the showers, although feminine hygiene was something that did tend to freak the guys out. His uncomfortableness amused her and she almost wanted to mess with him a little more, but he was right, being caught snooping around in the showering quarters was possibly the worst by way of crimes. Not only would Headmistress Tsunade rip your throat out, but the rest of the student population would brand you a pervert. That really wasn't very befitting for poor straight-edge Neji.

Ten-Ten ushered him out of the showered rooms and did another quick head check before pulling him out into the dorm hallway.

"Ahh, worked like a charm. What a rush, we should commit D grade crimes together more often," she chuckled and almost though she saw him smile.

"OI!" someone barked from behind them.

Uh-oh, busted, a scary female voice, whose was it? Kurenai? Tsunade? Matron Shizune? Ten-Ten turned around with the guiltiest look on her face before she realised she was only standing in front of three new students, not looking too happy. Phew.

"Umm, can we help you?" Ten-Ten asked.

"You can tell me where I can find the dorm parents," the blonde girl demanded.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her and held Ten-Ten back before an obvious argument could erupt. Ten-Ten certainly didn't take to being talked to rudely and she was quite fiery in putting people back in their place.

"They are wearing name tags and are probably down the other wing, you can't miss them," he explained clearly.

"Hey Punk, That's not what I-"

"Temari!" the shorter guy behind her warned which shut her up.

She exhaled and recomposed herself, shifting her tone into a far more polite one, "Would you mind showing me and my brothers to them, we can't find our dorm rooms and it's been a long trip here, we just want to unpack."

She actually seemed quite genuine.

"Wait, you are Temari Sabaku?" Ten-Ten asked.

"That's right"

"Huh, well don't worry about Kurenai, I'll show you too your dorm, I was on my way their myself... roomie"

* * *

**Stalker Space**

...

_DeiderRarrh:_ New intakes are lame! At least we got out of school, but shuffling dorms is a bust.

16 – Likes 6 – Comments

-_RedSand: _Thank god, Itachi and I swapped dorms! I swearif I had to see Yahiko and Konan connected at the tongues one more time when I come in my room… I'd internally combust. (4-Likes)

_- - BlondeAmbition: _Oh come on! They are sooooooooo cute!

- - - _X-X: _Someone's Jealous! (2-Likes)

- - - _BlondeAmbition: _As if you wouldn't be!

- _RedSand: _Well they can spend plenty of time together at the DECOY! (12-Likes)

- -_DeiderRarrh: _LMAO you didn't!? Sasori my man, you would!

...

_HeDone:_ I met this new intake today, light pink cropped hair and green eyes. But I completely forgot

to introduce myself… you know, give her my name… and phone number… and dorm number ;)

15-Likes 2-Comments

- _RubyChic:_ she's not all that!

- _RedSand:_ No I completely agree with you here Hidan! One for Itachi I think! (10-Likes)

...

_WolfFang:_ Does anyone else think there is something shifty going on between Asuma and Kurenai?

7-Likes 10-Comments

- _DRAGon:_ Old news man

- _BlondeAmbition_: ahhh YES! and you're welcome everyone, I clearly implemented it!

- - _X-X_: Yeah she really did, the amount of time she has spent reprogramming Kurenai's fashion sense has been madness (3-Likes)

- - - _DeiderRarrh: _ And we thank you for that ;) (7-Likes)

- - - - _X-X:_ #LolPervert (2-Likes)

- _WolfFang:_ no not that, I mean, has anyone else been seeing college students wandering around the dorm ways?

- - _BlondeAmbition:_ Are you saying they have been having their college friends over in the parent quarters?

- - - _RubyChic:_ Lol, Ino's only asking because college guys are her aspiration (5-Likes)

- - - - _DRAGon:_ And she tells ME to hurry up and settle down as if it's going out of fashion (2-Likes)

- - - - - _BlondeAmbition:_ I hate you all! (4-Likes)

_..._

_Tigerlily:_

I sit on the shuttle bus, I watch you

You're bored, I'm amazed

You're tired, I'm rejuvenated

You don't see me, you don't hear me

You don't notice me

You never do

I plan everything I want to say

I recite it in my mind

And attempt to comprehend your responses

I want to make you smile

I want to make you laugh

I want to be your friend

The bus stops and I'm too shy

You don't smile when you exit

You don't laugh as you walk away  
Today it wasn't made for me and you

29-Likes 3-Comments

- _PaperQueen_: I don't know who you are Tigerlily, but I _love_ you and I'm rooting for you! (7-Likes)

-_BlondeAmbition:_ Awww Tigerlily, such a sad post today. You will get this guy one day, I know it! I wish I could figure out who you are! (6-Likes)

- _SpiralEye:_ Tigerlily… it's as simple as this… HAVE MY BABIES (15-Likes)

...

* * *

**A/N-**_So this is the Naruto fic I'm trialling. It is essentially the same plot as my other high school fic which is DBZ._

_I guess the big question you all may have is: "WHAT PAIRINGS WILL YOU DO!?" And yeah I know I know, it's __such a drag__ I haven't mentioned that already. But I usually like to keep that stuff a secret. After a few chapters I'll announce a couple of them. (Some you may be able to guess of course)_

_Please… Please leave a review, I'm dying to know what you think.  
Who is your favourite character so far? What pairings do you hope I will do? How do you think these dorm rooms are going to go down? What other characters do you hope will make an appearance?_


End file.
